The Smashers Ghost Stories
by KoopalingFan
Summary: The smashers go into a haunted mansion as each of them get haunted by ghosts. The only way to stop them is to put them to sleep before they get killed with the help from a journal they found.
1. Chapter 1: The Haunted Stairs

The Smashers Ghost Stories

Chapter 1- The Haunted Stairs

**Why did I write this you may ask? Well, a story has inspired me to do so. But that fanfic has been deleted. Hope you enjoy!**

**Oh, one more thing, the first five chapters are being rewritten. So they shouldn't suck as much.**

**~KF**

* * *

All thirty-six smashers were walking towards an old mansion, carrying flashlights while it was pouring outside. But they all ignored how wet they got. None of them said a word until they reached the entrance.

"So,... this is the place..." Lucario said staring at the mansion.

Mario walked in front everyone, turned around, and said, "Okay, we are only going to be here for twenty0five minutes."

"Why twenty-five minutes?" Bowser asked who was standing beside King Dedede.

"Because if we don't get back to our mansion, Master Hand will kill us." Pikachu replied looking up at him.

Mario cleared his throat and started to speak again. "So,... are there any questions?" He asked looking at his smasher friends.

Red raised his hand and asked, "Why are we even here?"

"Because, Mario heard that there was a death here and it might be someone we know. So, he decided to bring all of us here to investigate for clues." Ganondorf answered him.

"Right." Mario nodded. "Is everybody ready?"

The rest of the smashers nodded in agreement as they all held up their flashlights.

_"I have a bad feeling about this..." _Thought R.O.B.

Mario held his flashlight to show that he was ready also. "Good. Let's go." He said as he started to open the door, with a screech being heard in the process. When it was fully opened, the red italian plumber walked slowly inside.

Everyone else looked at each other before following behind him. Samus (With her power suit on) set her watch to twenty-five minutes so that the smashers know when's time to go back to the Smash Mansion. Even if they didn't find anything and ran out of time, they knew they would go back the next day.

When Ike, (who was the last smasher to walk in) closed the door, everyone looked to see shattered windows, a broken staircase, torn up curtains, and messed up furniture.

"Let's look around." Fox suggested as they all walked around to find to investigate.

"Is there any food in here?" Kirby asked pointing his flashlight in random directions trying to find the kitchen. But, then when he turned his flashlight to the right, it showed Wolf who had his arms crossed, glaring at the pink puffball. He snatched Kirby's flashlight.

"Now's not the time to eat, Kirby." He groaned as he walked away with Kirby following him to somewhere else in the mansion.

"But I want food!" Kirby whined, "Let's go to the kitchen!"

"No! You can eat when we get back! Now let's investigate this place!" Wolf commanded him.

Ness was pointing his flashlight at the furniture that was completly torn and ruined. "Man,... did they tore the whole house apart?"

"This mansion is old, Ness." Link reminded him walking by. "It might have been build hundreds of years ago."

"Oh..." The PSI kid remembered. He then noticed Lucas walking up the broken staircase. So, he decided to follow him just to be curious.

Diddy was trying to find some clues. But he didn't had that much luck. All he saw was a giant spider on a spider web. "Is that a tarantula?"

King Dedede heard him and turned around. "A tarantula?" He looked up and pounting his flashlight at it. Indeed it was a tarantula. It was finishing its web. "Shoot, I forgot to bring the bug spray..."

"I thought that tarantulas don't spin webs..." Diddy Kong said, taking off his cap to scratch his head.

When he placed it back on his head, both smashers saw Lucas and Ness going up the stairs. King Dedede stared at them wide-eyed going into random rooms.

"They can't go in them by themselves!" King Dedede said as he quickly ran up the stairs to catch up.

"Wait for me!" Diddy said quickly following him while holding his hand out.

R.O.B., Toon Link, and Pikachu saw Diddy Kong running up the stairs. So, they all decided to go with him. Soon, more smashers decided to go just because they saw somebody else going. They all walked up the stairs leaving two smashers behind.

Yoshi, who was with Luigi turned his eyes towards him. "So, you said that you're used to this?" He asked, turning to the green capped plumber.

Luigi nodded as a reply. "Yeah, I had to go to a haunted mansion after I had won a contest, even though I never entered it. It turned out to be an adventure though because King Boo kidnapped Mario. So I had no choice but to save him."

"Oh..."

Luigi turned around to see Peach walking up the stairs. He looked around and saw no one else there. So, he assumed that everybody else had also gone upstairs. So, he ran to catch up to them.

Yoshi turned around to where Luigi was standing and noticed he wasn't there anymore. "Luigi?... Where'd you go?" He walked to the hallway towards the staircase and sat on the second step. He then pulled out his cell phone and started to call Luigi.

But then something strange happened. A ghost appeared behind him laughing evily. Yoshi didn't pay any attention whatsoever as it went out the window while it thunder. But then all of a sudden, it became dark downstairs.

"Wah?" Yoshi said confused as he stood and walked to the entrance shining his flashlight. He wondered why it became so dark. But then it went back to normal again.

"Well, that's weird..." The green dinosaur said scratching his head again. He was about to get up when he another entrance right next to the first one. "Woah!" He shouted almost falling back.

Everyone else heard him and quickly ran down the stairs to see what was going on.

"What happened?" Snake asked, pointing his flashlight at him in concern.

"Well, you all left me and then everything went dark. But when it came back to the way it was, another entrance appeared right out of nowhere!" The green dinosaur explained.

Luigi then turned towards everyone else. "Why WERE all of you upstairs anyway?" He asked.

"I went upstairs 'cause Lucas was." Ness replied.

King Dedede raised his hand. "I went with them because they can't go by themselves."

"I decided to follow them." Diddy Kong said. "When I turned around, everyone else was going upstairs."

They all turned to the remaining smashers.

"Well..." Pit said scratching the back of his head. "We all saw R.O.B., Toon Link, and Pikachu going up. Noticing this, we assumed that you guys called us. So, we decided to go as well."

Zelda spoke while shrugging her shoulders. "Well, you know what they say. If one person goes, EVERYBODY goes..."

Sonic, who was in front looked at the entrance, then back at the rest of the smashers. "Should we go in?"

They were all silent for a moment. Then, they all walked in.

"I'll take that as a yes..." The blue hedgehog replied as he walked in also.

The entrance lead into a few hallways with some more rooms.

Donkey Kong looked around with his flashlight. "I think we should split up." He suggested as he walked away followed Diddy, Kirby, Yoshi, Pikachu, and Toon Link.

The Ice Climbers walked to the second hallway since the first one was already taken. Lucario, Meta Knight, Ike, and Marth looked at each other nodding before following the two climbers.

Fox walked to one of the hallways in the middle. After a few seconds, Falco, Wolf, Ganondorf, Bowser, and King Dedede went with him.

"Let's go, Luigi." Mario said as they walked with Link, Zelda, Peach, and Sonic.

Captain Falcon decided to go with Olimar, Samus, Mr. Game and Watch, R.O.B., and Snake.

Red, Lucas, Ness, Jigglypuff, Pit, and Wario all looked at each other.

"Hmm,... I guess we're together." Red said as they all walked to the last hallway.

Fox and his group looked at six rooms that were in the hallway they were in. He looked at the rest of his group. "Okay." He said. "Here's the plan. We each go into one room and investigate and come back here at nine twenty-five. Which is..." He stopped and checked his watch. Then, he looked back at everyone else. "Five minutes from now."

They all then split up. Falco decided to investigate the living room, Wolf decided to go to one of the bedrooms, Fox went the family room, Bowser walked into the second bedroom, Ganondorf roamed into one of the guest rooms, and Dedede stepped into the third bedroom. He looked to his left and saw a bed.

"Now, where should I start...?" He asked himself looking around. After a few seconds, he decided to look in the closet. But, while he was looking through some boxes, the door closed behind him. He immediately looked back behind him.

"...What? ...How did that even happen?" He asked himself again. He opened the door back up. But then he realized that he wasn't in the bedroom anymore.

"Huh?" He said as he looked around him. "That's strange..." He then noticed a light shining on him. So, he covered his eyes with his hand.

"What are you doing here?" A familiar voice said.

Dedede looked at the person as soon as the light went off him and noticed that Ganondorf was standing right in front of him. "I-I dont know... I was looking into a closet in one of the bedrooms, then the door closed right behind me and somehow, I ended up here." He explained.

"How strange..." Ganondorf said crossing his arms looking away. "Let's see how Falco's doing."

They walked to the living room and noticed the avian bird looking around the furniture with his flashlight. He then turned around to see the two kings.

"Did you guys find anything?" He asked.

"Nope..." They both said simotaneously.

"Did you?" Ganondorf asked him.

"No..." Falco replied. "Let's just walk back to the hallway." He suggested as they all walked out of the living room and into the hallway and found the rest of the group standing there.

"Had any luck?" Fox asked them as soon as he noticed them coming back.

They all nodded their heads in no expressions.

"Well, let's just-"

"Guys, come over here, now!" They all heard Snake's voice. The group ran out of the hallway and to his group while the rest of the smashers ran towards them from diffrent directions.

"What happened?" Donkey Kong asked them.

"Mr. Game and Watch found a book that MAY have something to do with this mansion." Captain Falcon explained.

Mr. Game and Watch gave the book to Samus as she started to read. "It says if you go into one of the closets in one of the bedrooms in the middle hallway, the door will close behindyou when you turn your back and you'll be transported to the guest room."

They all turned to Fox's group.

"Umm,... that kinda happened to me." Dedede said pointing at himself.

"I had found in the guest room wondering how he got there." Ganondorf told them.

"...Strange..." Meta Knight said.

"That's what I said."

Link walked over to Samus and said, "So, apparently the book is a journal."

Nana turned to him. "A ghost journal..." She said.

Yoshi raised his hand to Samus. "Does it say anything about the entrance?"

Samus flipped through the pages. "Yep." She replied. "It says that if you're left alone downstairs while everyone else is upstairs another entrance appears." She then looked at everyone else. "Anyobody else?" She asked.

Nobody said anything after that. Then they all heard a crash at the main hallway. So, everyone ran out of the secret entrance and ran to the doorway they all saw a falled light bulb that was already shattered.

"We came here because of a light bulb?" Bowser said shining his flashlight on it. He then crossed his arms. "Hmph..."

Mario looked at the pieces on the floor. "I'm not even sure if that light bulb even worked before it fell..."

Silence occurred for a moment.

"Well..." Ike said yawning. "It's getting late. We should probably come back tommorow to investigate."

Marth spoke as he walked away. "Yeah, he's right. We should probably go so Master Hand wouldn't worry or get mad at us."

Everyone followed him out of the mansion while Falco closed the door since he was the last one to leave.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, Ike was roaming the halls with Link.

"So, ...what do you think about that mansion we were at last night?" Ike asked with his arms crossed as he turned towards him still walking.

The swordsman didn't reply.

Ike shrugged and looked forward. "It might be haunted."

This made Link sigh at him. "How exactly do you KNOW if it's haunted or not?"

"Hello? The secret entrance?" Ike recalled lifting his finger.

"Well, that was-"

"Dedede transporting to random locations?" Ike said interupting him.

"That was because-"

Ike interupted him again. "That shattered lamp?"

Link slapped his forehead. "Aww, come on. That wasn't even a lamp. That was a light bulb." He pointed out.

"I could care less what it was." Ike said "Haunted or not, Mario said that we all got be at the front door so we will be ready to leave so we can investigate some more."

"Fine... whatever..." Link said. But then he walked right into Lucario. "Sorry, didn't see you there..."

"No problem." Lucario turned around. "I was just reading the journal and I've found something interesting..." The Aura Pokemon said reading a page.

"What ya find?" Ike asked, starting to get a little curious.

Lucario showed them the journal. "Do you remember going up the stairs?"

They both nodded yes.

"Well, it say that if you sit down on one of the stairs, you will be haunted by a ghost and maybe get killed." Lucario explained.

They were both amazed.

"Well, good thing none of us didn't sit down on it... Even if we did, is there a way to resolve it?" Ike asked.

"Yeah, there is. You got to send the ghost back where it came from." Lucario responded.

"How interesting." Link commented as they all walked away and began to talk about random things.

* * *

All of the smashers were at the gates of their mansion ready to go to the 'Haunted Mansion' once again. Ike, Link, and Lucario had told them about what Lucario found in the book.

"For real?" Mario asked

Lucario nodded.

They were all silent for a moment before Mario spoke.

"Well, thanks for letting us know. Now we know not to sit upon the stairs. Thanks for telling us"

"Besides, they stairs are already broken before we even came there." Olimar said.

Yoshi was shocked at this. "Umm,... exc-"

"Come on." Bowser said interrupting him as everyone walked away while Yoshi followed slowly behind them after a few seconds. He couldn't believe what he heard because he sat on the stairs last night. Was he gonna die?

* * *

Everyone walked inside the 'haunted' mansion about fifteen minutes later to investigate some more. They weren't surprised to see that the entrance was still there. Sonic started to shine his flashlight in random directions. But when he shine the light on the ceiling, he saw something that looked light a ghost. He became startled.

"Woah!" He shouted as everyone turned towards him wondering what happened.

"Sonic, what ya see?" Nana asked him in concern.

The blue hedgehog shine the light in the direction where the 'ghost' was. But he didn't see anything. "N-Nevermind, I thought I saw something..."

The fighters then turned around and walked to the living room. They saw old furniture and destroyed chairs. Suddenly, they heard an evil laugh that startled all of them, making them look in random directions before at each other. Then, they got into fighting poses. But the noise could no longer be heard, making the smashers very confused.

"Stay alert." Mario said as they began to walk downstairs to the basement still in their fighting poses. Yoshi was the last to go. But they a white warp hole appeared behind him and began to drag him inside.

"Yoshi!" The smashers shouted.

Link leap into action. He grabbed Yoshi's arm and started to pull away from the warp hole so it wouldn't pull both of them in. The hole started to pull all of the smashers in. But they were able to pull themselves to the basement as Samus quickly shut the door.

"What... was... THAT?" She asked breathing heavily.

"We're just lucky we didn't get dragged in." Meta Knight said as he looked around and saw a hole leading underground. "...?" He decided to go in with the smashers following him.

"So there is more to explore..." Lucario said.

"...Well,... let's get going..." Fox said as they began walking for about five minutes until they heard another noise. Though it wasn't an evil laugh like last time. Instead, it was a giant boulder coming after them.

"AAAAAAAAH!" They shouted as they quickly ran away dropping their flashlights only for them to be crushed by the boulder. They ran up some stairs that lead to the secret entrance as the boulder dropped down deeper underground leaving a big hole. The smashers were confused as it went a little darker. There was only a little light behind them because they were close to the entrance.

"What was that all about?" R.O.B. asked as they walked back upstairs to the entrance.

"Things keep getting weirder and weirder." Pit said crossing his arms.

"I agree..." Mr. Game and Watch followed.

They were silent for a few seconds. Before Olimar started to walk inside the entrance.

"I guess we should come back here to continue where we left off." He said as the smashers went inside the entrance as well.

After a few minutes of looking around, Yoshi saw a sword and a chainsaw floating in thin air as they charged after him. He immediately began to run as fast as he can. "HELP MEEE!" He cried.

The smashers ran after him as fast as their legs can carry them as soon as they noticed the green dinosaur that was in trouble. Lucario quickly pushed him out of the way while he ducked so the tools wouldn't hit him.

"Okay,... first a warp hole, then a boulder, and now stuff that will slice you. What's next?" Ness asked spreading his arms out.

"W-What d-do you mean?" Yoshi asked, stuttering.

Ganondorf walked up to him so that he can explain. "The warp hole appeared BEHIND us instead of in front. Then Bowser pointed out that the boulder wasn't really targeting US it was targeting YOU. And now, you almost got killed by a chainsaw and a sword."

They all stared at him. Just then, Luigi remembered that Yoshi was the only one downstairs yesterday. "Yoshi,... did you SIT on the stairs before we came down." He asked him.

All eyes were locked on the dinosaur, speechless.

Yoshi was afraid to reply. "Y-Yes..."

"WHAT?" They all shouted in disbelief as a ghost appeared above them. Sonic gasped because that was what he saw on the ceiling.

"That's what I was talking about when we came in!" He shouted pointing at.

The ghost snapped his finger and transported somewhere else. Bowser turned to the smashers.

"We gotta stop that thing before it kills Yoshi!" He shouted. He then remembered something. "The journal! Where is it!"

Lucario pulled out the journal and started to scan through the pages. "Here, it say we gotta send it back where it came."

They all had an idea. They quickly ran out of the secret entrance while the ghost appeared again chasing them. Espically, Yoshi. They ran to the stairs, King Dedede jumped up in the air to punch the ghost. It fainted while it fell back underneath the stairs.

They all sighed in relief.

"Yoshi, whatever you do, don't sit upon those stairs." Marth pointed to him.

Yoshi nodded. "Right."

"Let's go home." Snake said as they all walked away.

* * *

**Yep, this was Yoshi's chapter. Hope you all like it! Review and vote on my poll and decide which smasher should be next!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Shattered Lamp

The Smashers Ghost Stories

Chapter 2- The Shattered Lamp

**FINALLY! Some people voted on my poll! I was waiting to type this for over a month! And someone broke the tie between 10 smashers! But since I won't tell who's chapter this is, you guys are going to find out yourselves! *Evil laugh* Enough of that. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**~KF**

* * *

Samus was in her room sleeping peacefully. She had her smile on her face because apparently she was dreaming about something. However when she heard her alarm go off, she quickly woke up gasping as she sat up in her bed. She looked over to her alarm clock and it read 5:00 A.M.

"What?" The bounty hunter said in confusion. "I set it to 7:30!" She walked over to her alarm clock, turned it off, and walked back to her bed to go to sleep. When she was just about to close her eyes...

"SAMUS!" A voice that belonged to Wario shouted as he open the door to see the bounty hunter in the bed. "It's time to go!"

"What?" Samus asked in confusion again. "Where are we going and why are you up so early?"

"Mario said that we were going back to the 'haunted' mansion to see who got killed." Wario explained.

Samus groaned. "Again? But... why and why do we gotta go there so early?"

Wario scratched his head. "Well... we don't know how long it will take until we find the person who got killed. It may take days, weeks, even months. And we gotta be there so early so Master Hand won't notice that we're gone. R.O.B. told us that he usually wakes up around 8:00. So are ya going or not?"

Samus sighed deciding not to argue with him. "Fine... I'll be outside in 10 minutes. Just... let me get ready first..."

Wario walked away closing the door giving Samus enough time to get dressed and her power suit on. After 10 mniutes of preparation, she walked out of her room and down the stairs to see Jigglypuff, Lucas, Toon Link, Meta Knight, Wario (Obviously), Ike, Nana, Mr. Game and Watch, R.O.B., Wolf, and Sonic.

Samus noticed that only a third of the smashers (Including herself.) were there. "...Where is everybody else?"

"There either getting up or getting ready to meet us." Nana replied.

"We'll just go without them. They'll catch up." Wolf said as he walked out the door.

Mr. Game and Watch turned to everyone else. "I suggest that we all take the bus so that we can avoid being seen by fangirls."

"Sounds like a good plan." Sonic agreed as he walked out the door dialing a number on his cell phone.

Everyone else walked out the door as Ike closed it. He walked to the mansion gates along with his friends. After a few minutes, a bus driver saw the smashers. So he stopped as he opened the doors allowing the smashers to get on the bus and sit down. Once everybody was in her seats, the bus finally drove away.

* * *

Olimar walked out of his room and to the staircase that was ahead of him. He saw Captain Falcon walking to the staircase as well.

"I hate getting up this early..." Olimar groaned.

"Me too..." Captain Falcon agreed. "The only person that doesn't like getting up this early is Sonic."

"You got that right..." agreed Olimar. He looked around for the hedgehog. "Where is Sonic anyway?"

"I don't know..." Captain Falcon replied and started to look around also. "I also haven't seen Samus, Wario, or Wolf."

"We'll... I guess we'll have to go without them." Olimar ended the conversation as he walked down the stairs with Captain Falcon when they were at the middle of the staircase, Lucario, Luigi, Mario, Ganondorf, Snake, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong started to walk down the stairs as well.

"That's weird. I was expecting there will be more of us here." Donkey Kong said.

Snake nodded. "I wonder where they are?"

"I don't know. But we should still go to the mansion to investigate so more." Mario said as he started to dial a number for a bus. They all walked out while Snake closed the door.

* * *

While the 2nd group of smashers were waiting for their bus to arrive, the 1st group were almost at the mansion.

Wolf was looking out the window. Then, his eyes started to close. But he couldn't go to sleep because R.O.B. hiy him on the head. "Hey, what was that for?" He rubbed his head.

"Stay awake..." R.O.B. replied as he went back to his seat.

Wolf watched him before he turned to his left to see Lucas. "...When did you get here?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"When R.O.B. hit you in the head." Lucas responded before going back to his seat as well.

Wolf still had his eyebrow for a moment in confusion before looking out the window again since he had nothing better to do to past time.

* * *

The last group of smashers were walking down the stairs to see where the other smashers have gone.

"Are they outside?" King Dedede asked scratching his head as he looked around to see if he can find anybody else since they all noticed that they were not there.

Bowser shrugged as a response. "I don't know... They could be..."

Link walked to the front of the group. "Ok, now that Bowser has said that we better go outside to meet them. After we arrive at the mansion, we will investigate 'til about 8. 'Cause that's when Master Hand and Crazy Hand wakes up. Any questions?"

Ness raised his hand. "Why are YOU leading us?"

"...Because, I'm a hero..." Link glared. "And because since Mario's not with us, I guess I'll lead for once."

"True..." Falco rolled his eyes as he walked out followed by everyone else leaving Peach and Zelda inside.

"Can't we lead for once?" Peach asked turning her head to the other princess.

"I know... The people that lead around here besides Master Hand are Link and Mario. ESPICALLY, Mario..." replied Zelda.

Peach nodded in agreement." Fox leads too. But only SOMETIMES... So, I guess he can be an exception..."

"Hey guys, get out here!" Fox's voice called out from outside.

"Speaking of Fox..." Zelda said as the two princesses walked out the door before closing it.

* * *

When all of the smashers were inside the 'haunted' mansion, they noticed the secret entrance was still there. Still wanted to investigate, they went inside.

Meta Knight started to follow them, but stopped when thought of something. "Wait a minute? If the secret entrance is next to the front door entrance..." He checked outside to see nothing besides the doorway he was standing in, trees, and some of the outside view of the house. "Then why doesn't it show it outside?" He shrugged and walked back inside and into the secret entrance. Only to be stop when he heard some evil laughter behind him. He turned around with his new flashlight and pointed in diffrent directions. He saw nothing.

"..." He decided to find the other smashers little did he know about the ghost that was watching his and the other smashers every move.

Meta Knight found the other smashers about a few seconds later all huddled up. He can tell that they were discussing something. So he squeezed in the crowd to get a better hearing.

"I suggest that we get back in our groups." Samus said. "In case something happens to us... again..."

Everyone nodded as they went back to their groups. Sonic suggested to his group to check the middle hallway that Fox's group investigated two days ago. They decided to stick with his plan as they went into diffrent directions. Sonic walked into a room where he saw a mirror ahead of him showing his reflection. He walked up to it and stared at it for a few moments until he found himself being dragged by a force of energy into the mirror. He tried to hold back, but he couldn't. His fingers grabbed the floor as he was being sucked in. He found out that he was in another room.

"...Huh?" said the confused hedgehog.

"Sonic, how'd you get here?" asked Mario as he shined his flashlight on him with a confused look on his face while he raised one of his eyebrows.

"...I-I don't know... I just looked into a mirror and next thing I know, I'm dragged in here..." Sonic replied his fingers twirling through his quills.

Mario placed his thumb under his chin thinking. "Hmm... We should probably tell the others."

Sonic nodded. The two walked out of the room and found the rest of the team investigating. Hearing their footsteps, the turned to see Mario and Sonic standing there.

"Have you guys discovered anything?" Link asked

"Well, Sonic has been dragged through a mirror to the room I was investiga-" Mario was interupted when they heard a loud crash nearby. They all ran to the sound and found Captain Falcon and his group glancing at a shattered lamp.

"...I was just minding my own business and then this lamp fell..." Captain Falcon explained shining his flashlight on it.

Soon the other smashers ran to the group of 12 also shining their flashlights on the lamp.

Bowser facepalmed. "Again?..."

"Why do we keep coming here for the simplest things?" Ganondorf asked staring at the shattered lamp.

"This is ridiculous..." Marth followed.

Before anybody could say anything else, a strong wind whirled around the smashers. They could've reacted if the wind didn't push Captain Falcon to a wall. He fell with a thud.

Everyone gasped as they ran to him to help him up but the wind pushed back the other smashers seperating them for the racer.

Captain Falcon got up. Although when he did, a hole appeared directly below him and started to suck him in. Luckily, he managed to grab the edge. But he was slowly being pulled inside.

The others pushed themselves to get to the F-Zero racer still being pushed by the wind. They tried as hard as they could.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Captain Falcon tried as hard as his hands allowed him to pull himself up from the hole he was being sucked into.

"We've... got... to... help... him..." Lucario trying to pull himslef to Captain Falcon. He then came up with an idea. "The journal! W-Where is it?"

Falco managed to reach the book that he dropped from being pushed to the wall. He threw it to Lucario as he quickly turned the pages until he finally found the page he was looking for. After quickly reading it, he threw the book back to Falco. Next, he concentrated aura energy into a spherical shape in his paws . Finally, he released the energy. The aura sphere went inside the hole and fell to the center. Suddenly, a white light was shown inside te hole until it close up. Captain Falcon fell as he tried to catch his breath.

"...I guess I've destroyed it..." Lucario said as he stood up.

"Even though none of us saw the ghost..." Samus added.

"...Thanks..." Captain Falcon said trying to catch his breath due to him from being almost sucked into the hole.

Lucario nodded. "No problem. Now, we should probably get back to Smash Mansion before Master Hand wakes up."

Everyone nodded as they walked out of the secret entrance and out the front door.

* * *

**Finally done with this. As you can see, this chapter was Captain Falcon's. And as I said before you can vote ony my poll to see which smasher do you want to be next. Or if you are an anonymous reviewer, you call type which one would you like to see next in your review.**

**See ya later, guys!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Dark Presence

The Smashers Ghost Stories

Chapter 3- A Mysterious Presence

**I actually got more votes this time! Aaaaaaaand, you guys didn't have to wait longer this time. Thanks to everyone that reviewed so far. I truly appreciate it.**

**~KF**

* * *

Sonic was doing what he normally does. What was it, you ask? Well, running as fast as he can of course. He loved to run as you can see. While he was doing his daily exercise, he bumped right into Captain Falcon knocking him and himself over on to the ground.

"OW, SONIC!" Captain Falcon shouted with the blue hedgehog on top of him.

Sonic immediately got off of the F-Zero racer as he stood up as well. He didn't say anything. But he stretched his arms out as of asking, 'What was that for?'

Sonic got a little nervous before dashing off away from the racer.

Captain Falcon started to chase after him. Luckily, Sonic was faster than him with reasons that none of the smashers know.

Sonic was still running as fast as his legs allowed him to do so. Once again, he bumped into somebody. None other than R.O.B. He didn't fall however. He just almost tripped. He glared at Sonic who had another nervous look on his face. Although he didn't run away this time.

"Ever heard of looking where you're going?" R.O.B. glared being completely annoyed that Sonic had bumped into him again.

"I... Uhhhhh... Sorry?" was all Sonic could say as he risen eyebrow still having the nervous look.

R.O.B. only sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Look, I forgive you. But you need to learn how to look where you're going. It's like crossing the street for example."

Sonic thought for a moment as he put his hand to his thigh. "Yeah, but it is pretty unlikely that I would get ran over by a car because I am to fast to get hit."

R.O.B. only rolled his eyes again realizing he had a point. "You're right. Now, shall we both go back to Smash Mansion?"

"Sounds okay with me." Sonic nodded in agreement as they both walked (Well, R.O.B. doesn't have legs. So he can't walk but you guys get the point.) back to the Smash Mansion to see some of their friends.

King Dedede walked up to the both of them. "Hey guys, have you seen Kirby?"

R.O.B. and Sonic glanced at each other before back at Dedede. "No, we haven't." They both said at the same time.

"Darn,..." King Dedede said looking to his left. "I was going to challenge him to a brawl... Oh well, see ya later guys!"

With that, he ran off leaving the robot and the blue hedgehog behind.

R.O.B. turned to Sonic. "I think I am going to challenge Mr. Game & Watch now. Wanna join me?"

Sonic just shrugged his shoulders as he followed the robot to the simulator room. Right when he was about to step inside...

"GUYS, WE GOTTA GO RIGHT NOW!" A voice that sounded like Bowser's shouted so loud that Sonic and R.O.B. can hear him.

"WHY?!" Sonic asked him shouting.

"WE'RE GOING TO THE HALBERD! COME ON!"

Sonic groaned as he immediately started to dash away with R.O.B. doing the same. But he hovered to travel faster. After a few seconds, he fell to the ground with a thud.

"Oh, I forgot... I can't hover that long..."

After a sigh, he strolled away to catch up with Sonic the Hedgehog. He wondered why Meta Knight needed him to come to his ship immediately. But he was curious enough to know the answer.

* * *

Meta Knight had rounded up all of the smashers in the control room where they were all glaring at him. A few crossed their arms.

"Now do any of you have any questions?" The small yet powerful knight asked looking at the rest of the smashers.

"WHY ARE WE HERE!?" Ganondorf quickly asked shouting.

Meta Knight sighed at this. He already knew he was gonna get that question as soon as he asked them. "Look I can explain."

King Dedede rolled his eyes at him. "Well you better hurry up before my fist touches your face..." He threatened.

"...Well you see, I just received a call from Master Hand..." Meta Knight started.

"...And?" Yoshi waited for him to continue.

"He said he mentioned something about a strange noise coming from a mansion he was walking by..." He finished.

This had made all of the smashers silent as soon as he said this. They all looked at each other then back at Meta Knight.

"...Does this have something to do with the mansion we explored last week?" Bowser asked as he raised an eyebrow with a bit of concern in his voice.

"Most likely yes." Meta Knight replied nodding. "But then again, it could just be another mansion..."

Each of the smashers were once again silent.

"...You know what this means..." Nana said breaking the silence that lasted only a few seconds.

"Investigation time..." Samus (With her power suit on) replied "What time are we going there?"

Meta Knight placed his hand beneath his chin thinking until finally, he came up with an answer. "I guess nine just to be safe so that Master Hand won't notice that we're gone."

"Why do we always leave at nine?" asked Donkey Kong scratching his forehead in confusion.

All of the other smashers glared, facepalmed, rolled their eyes, crossed their arms, or just stared at him.

"...What?"

Wolf decided to walk up to the highly confused Donkey Kong who was waiting for an answer. He started to calmly explain. "Because, it's the perfect time to leave Smash Mansion because both Master Hand and Crazy Hand are either sleep or doing whatever. Besides, we didn't leave at nine last week by the way. We didn't even leave at night. We left early in the morning." He walked away from everybody mumbling to himself.

"...Oh..."

"I have a question." Luigi raised his hand allowing Meta Knight to turn to him. "Why did you have to bring us here?"

"Because, if I bring all of you guys anywhere else in the mansion, Master Hand might find us and then you know what will happen..."

"...Well that makes sense..."

* * *

Everyone was of course back at the haunted mansion with their flashlights in their hands.

Ness twirled his glancing at the mansion. "Let's just hope nothing happens."

"Yeah, right..." Mr. Game & Watch replied being sarcastic. He already knew that something was going to happen. But what he wanted to know is, was he next?

They all walked inside of the mansion being aware of their surroundings in case something happens because they remembered the two incidents that happened.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Snake asked looking around the old 'haunted' mansion.

"I think we should head upstairs. We never actually explored that part of this mansion. Might as well do so now..." Olimar said as he began to walk up followed by the other smashers. They all split up and went into diffrent rooms.

Captain Falcon, Samus, Wario, Link, Lucario, Kirby, and Meta Knight walked into one. They explored the room looking for things that are suspicious. Meta Knight noticed Kirby shaking a box. He sighed. "Kirby, I'm pretty sure there's nothing in that box..."

Kirby disagreed. "I bet there IS something in there! Just watch..."

Meta Knight only shook his head and facepalmed at this. Every time Kirby saw a box, he would always find out what's inside of it. Yep, he was pretty nosy when it comes to boxes.

Kirby kept on shaking and shaking until he felt something inside of it. This had made Meta Knight curious as he walked over to it and Kirby. He watched him turn the box upside-down and opened it up. In fact, he was right. There was something in the box after all! Because when he opened it, out came Pit. He fell to the ground with a thud causing everyone in the room to stare with their flashlights pointed at him.

"Ow..." Pit groaned as he rubbed his head while Lucario and Link helped him up.

"Don't tell me..." Samus said putting her hand out already knowing what the angel was going to say. "You transported into that box."

"...Y'know what? You're right." Pit nodded. "I think it's pretty obvious since we all heard about Sonic and King Dedede transporting into random places. All I did was walk around and then, 'Poof' I ended up in there. And it sure was cramped. Now I feel claustrophobic..."

"Let's just hope you don't transport somewhere where you can get killed..." Samus said remembering what happened to Yoshi and Captain Falcon.

* * *

The next night after investigation, Link was sleeping peacefully in his bed with a smile on his face. You can tell he was dreaming about something wonderful. Unfortunately, his dream was interrupted when he suddenly felt a strong force pushing him... hard... Link tried to push the force back waking up. But no avail. Still, he continued attempting to push the force off of him. He didn't know who or what it was. Although when he opened his eyes, he gasped at what he saw which is probably the most creepiest thing he seen in his life.

It turns out that the force was a ghost that had black hair that was blowing all over her head, a black dress as well as her eyebrows and black sharp fingernails. Obviously, the ghost was a female.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Link screamed as he immediately rolled off of his bed as the ghost disappeared into thin air.

Link tried to catch his breath as he stood up slowly and pulled his sword out walking out of his room. "What was that?" He questioned himself as he walked into the hallway to see the ghosts shadow heading straight for the door. _"I gotta stop that ghost. Thank goodness I woke up. If I didn't, I would've died."_

Link ran past Lucario's room who heard his footsteps, waking up he walked outside of his door yawning. When he opened his eyes again, they widen when he saw Link chasing a ghost. He immediately dashed off to help him. "LINK!" He shouted. But the other smashers didn't hear him however. All except for Meta Knight. In fact, he woke up from Link's screaming. But when he heard Lucario's screaming, he knew something was wrong. He quickly flew to the two. "What's going on!?" He asked drawing out his sword flying.

"There's this ghost that almost killed me and now I'm trying to send it to sleep before it kills any of the smashers or even anybody in Smashville."

Both smashers gasped when he heard his response. They all ran faster in order to help the green swordsman.

Lucario formed an aura sphere in his hands while he ran as fast as his legs allowed him to. At the right moment, he shot it right at the ghost hitting it.

The ghost immediately turned around and started to charge right at the trio. Right when she was about to hit Lucario, he quickly used Double Team to counter.

This game Link the chance to attack so he threw a bomb at it which made the ghost jump up. To attack in mid-air, he jumped and damaged it some more with his recovery. Once he landed on the ground he dodge rolled out of the way before the ghost could damage him. (A.N.: Which could have been an instant kill move by the way.)

While the ghost was too busy being focused on Link, Meta Knight knew that this was his chance to pull off one final blow to it. He began to fly to it and started to spin his sword around himself damaging the ghost every time he spin. With one final hit, the ghostly faded away.

The trio of smashers were breathing slowly and looked at where the ghost was.

"...What did I do that caused this?" asked Link.

"I don't know..." Meta Knight replied. "I'm glad that I woke up as well as Lucario. You could've died if we didn't help you."

"Yeah, thanks guys." Link smiled as he put away his sword.

"It was nothing." Lucario shook his said. "Now let's go back to bed. We will tell the others what happen as soon as we have breakfast."

Nodding their heads, they walked away to their respective bedrooms and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Most of this chapter was done in one day. Which surprised me a little. And I seen why I did most of this in a day. Every time when I reach 1,000 words, I start to gain more interest into my stories making them longer. Speaking of longer, this chapter was longer than the last just so you know.**

**Remember to vote on my poll! Or if you're an anonymous reviewer, tell me which smasher should be next!**


	4. Chapter 4: Going Deep

The Smashers Ghost Stories

Chapter 4- Going Deep

**Wow, people have already voted on my poll. And it's only been 2 weeks. So, here's the next chapter**!

**~KF**

* * *

All of the smashers had waken up out of their sleep. Right now, they were in the dining room eating their breakfast.

Lucario, Meta Knight, and Link looked at each other and nodded.

"Guys? We have something to tell you..." Lucario spoke making his smasher friends immediately stop eating to face them.

Lucario and Link turned to Meta Knight allowing him the chance to speak.

"...Remember those ghosts that we keep seeing lately?"

They all nodded while the waited for a response.

Link realized that it was his turn to speak. "Well... I was next..."

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted in disbelief.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" shouted Snake wanting to what happened last night with Link.

"I was sleeping until I woke up to see a creepy ghost trying to kill me. Fortunately, Lucario and Meta Knight helped me stopped her."

The rest of the smashers were speechless on what they'd just heard.

"...What did you do to caused that to happen?" Donkey Kong suddenly asked.

Link shook his head. "I really don't know. I hadn't done anything. All I did was explored the mansion like the rest of you did."

Silence.

"...Good thing Master Hand doesn't know about this." Captain Falcon said after the sudden silence.

"Yes, but we still have to be careful when we leave Smash Mansion so Master Hand won't notice." Zelda pointed out.

"I think we should close our doors so Master Hand thinks that were asleep." Dedede suggested.

All of the smashers nodded in agreement.

* * *

Wolf was silently walking through the halls of the Smash Mansion with his arms crossed. He'd just finish brawling Ganondorf. It was pretty easy as usual whenever he and the others smashers fought him. Mainly because he's last on the tier list. Plus, his warlock punch takes forever to charge, he's slow, and his recovery sucks.

Wolf decided to walk down the stairs which were close by to him. Although when he was about to place his foot on the first step, a strange figure appeared out of nowhere directly behind him. Wolf didn't notice however.

The figure which was apparently a ghost smirked an evil smile before pushing Wolf down the stairs disappearing. He fell with a loud thud.

* * *

Fox and Falco were walking out of the living room talking to each other about the ghosts that they keep seeing. Since they were the only ones in the mansion, they had nothing to do.

"So first Yoshi, then Captain Falcon, and now Link." Falco spoke looking to his left. "Do you think that those ghosts are after us?"

Fox just shrugged. "I don't know... I don't even know who is next nor when it's going to happen again..."

"Hmm... Where's the journal?" Falco asked remembering what he was supposed to tell Fox.

Fox was about to reply before they heard a loud thud. They looked at each other and quickly ran towards the staircase. They gasped as their eyes widen at what they saw.

Fox tried to wake up Wolf even though he knew he's unconscious. "Wolf? Wolf!?"

But no avail.

"..." Both pilots looked at each other shocked.

* * *

It has been three hours since Wolf collapsed. All of the other smashers were standing in front of the hospital with security standing behind them.

Behind the police was a yellow line that said 'Do Not Cross'. And people that were fans of Wolf and Smash Bros were standing behind the yellow tape talking about Wolf with worried looks on their faces.

Plus a news reporter was standing away from the crowd with a cameraman in front of her. Apparently, she was explaining what had happened to Wolf.

If you can combine the rest of the smashers, the crowd, police, and the news reporters, it would equal total noise.

The rest of the smashers looked at each other with worried looks on their faces. Not only that they did not know what happened to Wolf, but they wanted to know if he's okay.

Ganondorf started to walk to the double doors of the hospital followed by Jigglypuff and Toon Link. Soon, the rest of the smashers followed them as well. But the police stopped them from entering in the hospital.

"What do you want?" A male officer asked as he crossed his arms walking to the front of the group glaring a little.

"Can we PLEASE see Wolf?" asked Nana folding her hands in a begging tone.

"Why do YOU guys want to see him?" Another male policeman asked raising an eyebrow.

The smashers all looked at each other confusingly.

"We're the other smashers." replied Marth looking back at the two officers. "We want to know what happened and to see if he's okay."

Both officers looked at each other before picking up all of the smashers and setting them back in front of the yellow line one by one.

Once again, the smashers looked at each other confusingly.

"...What just happened...?" asked Ness confused looking at the other smashers scratching his cap.

"...How come they won't less us in...?" Kirby asked as he stared at the two police.

"Either they don't know who we are or they're crazy." Bowser replied as he crossed his arms groaning. "I'm a king and I am NOT gonna give up because those dumb police officers won't let me in." He began to walk away. "I'm sneaking in..."

The smashers watched the koopa king walked to the hospital. For some odd reason, the police didn't see him walking back to the building.

Lucas turned to everyone. "I think we should follow him..."

"Agreed..." Lucario nodded as they began to walk to the side of the building as well. Like Bowser, the police didn't see them.

When they finally caught up to Bowser, Pikachu asked, "So, how are we gonna sneak inside?"

"Easy." Bowser answered the beaver like pokemon. "We'll just climb in that window." He pointed to the window that was on the highest floor of the hospital. Plus, Wolf was on that floor.

Most of the smashers stared at the window with their mouths wide open.

"How are we gonna get up there...?" Pit asked scratching the back of his head. "Even I can't make it up there..."

Everyone thought for a moment to come up with an answer.

Dedede was the first one to come up with an explanation. "Maybe if we pile up on top of each other, at least two or three of us should make it to the window."

...

All of the smashers stared at each other for a very long time and at the window.

"...That's so crazy, it just might work..." Link said nodding. "So, who's the biggest...?" He turned to his friends.

Everyone looked at Bowser who groaned. "Fine..."

After some time, the smashers were all piled up on top of each other with Bowser on the bottom and then Dedede, Donkey Kong, Ganondorf, R.O.B., Snake, Samus (Without her power suit), Ike, Link, Pit, Sonic, Captain Falcon, Zelda, Lucario, Marth, Red, Peach, Wario, Yoshi, Luigi, Mario, Diddy Kong, Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, Mr. Game & Watch, Meta Knight, Jigglypuff, Popo, Nana, Kirby, Olimar, and finally, Pikachu. To their amazement, they didn't wobble. Not one bit.

Pikachu was right next to the window. So, he hopped in. Olimar and Kirby did the same followed by the Ice Climbers. Meta Knight can fly. So, he simply flew in without even recovering. Jigglypuff repeated this process, but by puffing up. Mr. Game & Watch was high enough to jump in. Although, he had to peform a mid-air jump. Toon Link mid-air jumped also making the tower decrease a little. But it started to get lighter. Which made Bowser feel a little better.

Lucas mid-air jumped like Toon Link and Mr. Game & Watch. However, he grabbed the edge. On the other hand, Ness had to use his recovery to make it in the window. Same with Diddy Kong. Mario barely made it, unlike Luigi. Because his Down-B move can go up in mid-air. But he also grabbed the edge because he didn't use his recovery.

Yoshi also barely made it with his flutter jump while Wario had to recover. He could of farted up there. But, the rest of the smashers would smell it and get distracted by it making the tower fall.

Peach's recovery was useless. Since she didn't jump high enough, she wasn't even close from grabbing the edge. Both Marth and Lucario made it at the same time. Zelda grabbed Red and they both teleported up to the window. Despite having low jumps, she still managed to reach the window without even grabbing the edge. Captain Falcon knew he couldn't make it. So he simply jumped down.

Like Lucas, Yoshi, Wario, and Mario, Sonic barely made it up. Everyone knows Pit can make it but Link can't. Ike was so close from making it in. Samus was smart enough to leave her power suit behind. So, she managed to grab the edge also. Snake almost made it. R.O.B. almost missed the edge. But he was able to grab it with one hand. Ganondorf defintely couldn't make it. If Donkey Kong's recovery would go as fast as he recovered sideways, he would've made it. Dedede was able to grab the edge also due to his recovery despite being the second closest to the ground. And Bowser knew he couldn't make it. So he stayed put.

The eight remaining smashers glanced at the window.

"...Should we try again?" asked Captain Falcon.

* * *

On the top floor of the hospital, the twenty-five smashers walked around the floor trying to find Wolf's room. They came to a corner and hid.

...

When the coast was clear, Lucario motioned everybody to come. However, some of the smashers were still getting up from the corner while the others bumped right into the police they saw outside.

...

Both police glared at them.

"...Uh... hi...?" Lucas waved to them nervously.

"Get them." One of the police said as they quickly grabbed some of the smashers and walked away leaving Lucario, Marth, Zelda, Red, Sonic, Pit, Samus, R.O.B, and King Dedede behind.

"...I think we better find Wolf's room before the police catches us..." Dedede suggested.

"Good idea." Red nodded as he and the rest of the group of smashers continued to search for the room Wolf was in. This continued for thirty seconds until they walked into Fox and Falco who were walking the same direction as them. They all fell to the floor.

Some of the smashers helped the other smashers up while the others glared at the two pilots.

"Watch were you're going." Sonic told them glaring while raising a finger.

After each of the smashers had gotten up on their feet, Lucario asked, "So, what happened to Wolf?"

Fox sighed. "Can't say... He's asleep right now. He should be back at the mansion tonight. All me and Falco saw was him unconscious at the bottom of the stairs. Oh, and Master Hand and Crazy Hand had came here awhile ago."

"Did he fell down the stairs?" Pit asked brushing himself off from falling to the ground.

"That's what we thought. Though, what is someone pushed him down the stairs?" Fox questioned making everyone present silent.

Falco decided to break the silence since no one was talking. "So, where are he others?"

"Well, we had to sneak up here because the police thought that we're not smashers. Some of us didn't make to the window and the others got caught." Red explained..

"So, that's why there are only eleven of us here. Besides Wolf of course. But if the police recognized us, why didn't they recognize you guys?" Fox asked once again.

Dededed shrugged as he placed his hand on his side sighing. "Minor details does not matter in this case scenario. Let's just go get the-"

He was interrupted when they all heard people shouting and running towards them. When they ran past them, they quickly realized that it was the other smashers, including the ones that never made it in the hospital.

Behind them, the same policemen ran as fast as they can to capture the smashers that were trying to escape.

Sonic immediately dashed away to go help his friends followed by the others.

"Here we go again..." R.O.B. rolled his eyes.

* * *

The next night, Fox, Falco, and Wolf walked inside the 'haunted' mansion. They told the other smashers that they were going to investigate it today, which is why they were the only ones there.

Fox spun his flashlight in his hand. "So, where are we going this time?"

Falco shrugged. "I think we should go to that hole that we discovered before."

Wolf started to walk inside without turning to the other two pilots. "Then, let's get movin'."

Fox and Falco both looked at each other and nodded. They slowly walked inside the mansion following behind Wolf. Some creeks can be heard within every step they took.

Falco stop walking as soon as he heard this which caused Fox and Wolf to stop also.

"...What's the problem?" Fox asked.

Falco scratched his head while looking at his feet, then back at the other mercenaries. "Well, ...when we first walked in the mansion, we didn't hear any creeks from the floors. Why is this now happening...?"

Wolf and Fox both looked at each other and shrugged. Indeed, Falco was right. They have been with all of the other smashers whenever they walked in the mansion. And there wasn't even a peep from the floors. But now, there were only three of them here now, yet the creeks from the floors can be heard. Why is this now happening?

To answer the question, the trio of pilots heard something from below. They quickly looked down at their feet with their flashlights pointed to the ground.

After a few more seconds of the floor rumbling, it ended up breaking apart which caused the three smashers to fall.

"WOOOOOOOAAAAAAAH!" They screamed as they descended until they hit the bottom.

Fox managed to stand up grabbing his flashlight. "...Wow..."

Falco and Wolf stood up also grabbing their flashlights.

"...Well, that answers it..." Falco said looking around.

"Talk about underground levels..." Wolf added pointing his flashlight in different directions. "We better find a way put before something happens."

The others nodded as they all ran as fast as they can, until Wolf saw a light that flew past him. Wanting to know what it was, he decided to go check it out running after it.

"Where is he going?" asked Falco with slight confusion in his voice.

"Hmm... I don't know... But, we better go follow him." Fox suggested as they both ran after him. Although when they tried to catch up to him, a wall quickly came down allowing Wolf to move no further. Before he could even turn around, another wall came down behind him so Fox and Falco won't reach him.

Fox and Falco stopped in their tracks as soon as they saw this. "WOLF!" They both shouted.

Wolf looked around wondering how was he going to get out. If either Meta Knight or Zelda was there, they would teleport him out.

"Great... just, great..." He groaned crossing his arms.

Just then, a ghost appeared in front of him which startled him a little. He took a step back as soon as he saw it.

"Hmph... Guess I'm next." Wolf said as he pulled out his blaster to fight. Once he started, a question came to his mind. Why didn't the ghost tried to capture all three of them? Unless...

Wolf stopped fighting when he figured out a possible explanation. He didn't even hurt it by the way. Because every time he tried to attack, the ghost kept teleporting.

"...Wait a minute..." He placed his thumb and finger underneath his chin separating them tilting his head to the side. He then pointed at the ghost. "We're YOU the one who pushed me down the stairs!?" He growled.

This made the ghost laugh evily at him and disappeared into mid-air.

Wolf knew he was going to appear somewhere else. So, he quickly stand in a fighting pose.

The ghost ended up directly in front of his face laughing evily once again. He pulled out a sword that he apparently had and just when he was about to stab Wolf, large blasts bursted through one of the walls and hit the ghost as it fell to the ground exploding into a million disappearing for good.

Wolf got out of his fighting pose to see what had happened. What surprised him was that he saw two landmasters in front of him. He saw Fox and Falco getting out of them when their landmasters started to fade away.

...

Wolf suddenly smiled clapping his hands. "Great. But how did you-"

"I can answer that." Fox put his hand to Wolf which stopped him from talking. "We were wondering how we could save you so I pulled out the journal and it said that the wall requires a lot of power to destroy it. Luckily, we had Smash Balls with us in case something happens like this. And I think you know the rest. And I think we stopped a ghost from killing you, did we?"

Wolf nodded. "You can say that." He looked behind him to see the other wall. "How come you guys didn't destroy the other wall."

"I can also explain that. We were worried that we might hit you. Since we're not brawling, our landmasters are instant kill."

Wolf continued to stare at the wall. "Hmph. Well, if we're going to continue investigating down here, we might need the others to get past it whenever we explore this strange mansion again."

"I agree." Falco nodded in agreement. "Let's go home."

With that, they walked away.

* * *

**What? Another chapter already? Yes. Like I said, people voted quicker than I expected to. Oh, and Fox, Falco, and Wolf got out from underground by Wolf's landmaster. Yes, he had a Smash Ball too.**

**Continue to vote on my poll! But for those of you that are anonymous reviewers, you guys can tell me which smasher should be next by... reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5: Discovery

The Smashers Ghost Stories

Chapter 5- Discovery

**Okay, I have enough votes. But there was only one problem. There was a tie between two smashers. (I'm not saying who.) And since there is supposed to be one smasher per chapter, I had to choose at random. But before that, I have decided to wait awhile. But I have been waiting too long, which caused me to do it. So this why this chapter took so long to write, besides that I needed to work on my other fics.**

**~KF**

* * *

Every single smasher was walking through the plains of the Smash World with Master Hand. Fox, Falco, and Wolf had already told them what happened yesterday. This told them that they need to be careful whenever they explore the mansion.

Master Hand suddenly remembered what he wanted to ask the smashers. "So," He asked, "What are you guys up to lately?"

As soon as they heard that, the smashers almost immediately stopped in their tracks and faced Master Hand. Some of them wondered if he was talking about the mansion.

"W-... What do you mean...?" Luigi asked with a nervous look on his face.

"Well," Master Hand began, "For the past twelve days, you guys were always together somewhere discussing something."

The smashers all faced each other, now knowing that Master Hand was talking about the mansion they kept exploring. Each of them tried to think of something so he won't find out about it.

Link was the first one to come up with an answer. "Nothing, were not up to anything. We're just hanging out..."

To the smashers surprise, Master Hand actually believed him. "Alright, then..."

When Master Hand wasn't looking, the smashers turned to each other, and nodded.

* * *

Each of the smashers were in the living room of the Smash Mansion. They were trying to think of a plan so Master Hand will never find out that they're going to the mansion.

"So, what are we going to do?" asked Popo, who was sitting near the edge on one of the two couches.

Mr. Game & Watch shrugged. "Don't know..."

Silence lasted for about five seconds, which is when Ike came up with a solution. "Hey, I have an idea. Before we leave to go to the mansion, someone can distract Master Hand and keep him busy for at least an hour."

"Hmm..." Fox thought, resting his chin between his index finger and his thumb, before raising a finger. "That could work, but it won't last for a while."

Zelda sighed, looking down. "Let's just try it out for now."

Toon Link grabbed the remote and turned on the television, which showed the news. Only a few of the smashers would watch it. Not until now, because they all heard something that had got their attention.

"Some witnesses have discovered this old mansion in a forest."

This had caused all of the smashers to glance at the TV immediately.

"Last time this mansion was viewed, it was a two story. But now, it's now a four story."

As soon as that sentence was heard, R.O.B. immediately turned off the turned to the other smashers. "Is she serious?" He asked, shouting a little.

"Guess there's only one way to find out." Sonic said, standing up. "Maybe we should try out our plan tonight."

"Probably..." Samus nodded.

* * *

And so, their plan was tested. The smashers decided to choose Jigglypuff to distract Master Hand. The only problem was that she had no idea HOW to distract him.

...

The pink puffball didn't say anything at all. But after a few seconds, she finally came up with an idea.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other smashers were already on their way to the mansion. They hoped that Jigglypuff will keep Master Hand busy for a while.

While Meta Knight was walking, a strange dark wind swirled around him, causing him to be a little confused. When it disappeared, he could hear evil laughing. He looked around himself to see who did it. But he found no one.

About twenty minutes later, the smashers finally arrived at the mansion. However, they noticed that the door was open.

"...?" Fox was confused and scratched the top of his head. "That's funny, I thought I closed it."

"You did close it." Falco remarked, turning to him with a raised eyebrow.

"He's right." Wolf agreed, nodding his head.

There was silence for a few seconds.

"Well..." Marth said, walking closer. "If you close it and the door is open now, that means somebody's inside. Or, they probably left the door open when they left."

They all looked at the open entrance to the mansion without saying a word.

"C'mon." Ganondorf said as he walked inside. Everyone else followed soon after.

"So, what should we do now?" Donkey Kong asked before his glance turned to the hole that Fox, Falco, and Wolf fell in yesterday. The other smashers walked to it also.

"So, this is where the floor collapsed?" Pit asked, looking down in the hole.

"Yeah..." Wolf replied nodding once again. "I guess we should explore there to see what we can find."

With that, the smashers all jumped down in the hole and landed on their feet. When they made sure that everyone was present, they started to walk quietly and slowly as they walked further and further, noticing that it was becoming darker within every step they took.

"...We should have brought our flashlights..." Marth said, looking around.

"What good would that do?" Dedede questioned him without turning around. "We're just gonna drop them if another boulder chases us... Seriously, this is not T.V..."

The king of dreamland was tapped on the shoulder by Link. He turned around to see what was going on. What he just said was actually happening right now.

"RUUUUUN!" Dedede dashed away and everyone else followed behind him almost instantly. Right in front of the boulder, walls came down immediately behind the last smasher, whom was Pit. He turned around and noticed the walls, shutting behind him. So he decided to use the Wings of Icarus to speed up.

Despite the wall coming down in front of the boulder, it was still able to destroy them. Though the smashers had one question in their minds. How was there a boulder chasing after them in the first place? They knew that there wasn't an alternate way to get in the hole. If there was, than the boulder would've came that way.

Since Sonic was the fastest out of all the smashers, he was in front of the group. He looked into the distance and saw another hole ahead. And they all were approaching it. The blue hedgehog suddenly had an idea. "Guys, JUMP!"

All of the other smashers were confused of what he meant. But when Sonic jumped over the hole, the others understood. One by one, they jumped over said hole and landed.

When the smashers weren't looking, a hand grabbed Meta Knight and quickly pulled him through the wall.

"Is everybody all right?" Mario asked as he got back on his feet. He turned to the other smashers who was helping each other up.

"We were so close to being flattened." Popo informed.

"Yeah..." His sister, Nana, nodded in agreement. "And that's, like, the second time that happened to us!"

"...Hey, guys?" Ike called out. He had noticed that there were two different paths in front of him. "...Which way should we go?" He scratched his forehead, slightly confused,

The others turned their attention to Ike, before looking at the two paths.

"...I guess we should... you know, split up." Lucario suggested.

Olimar glanced at the two paths once again, and nodded. "Right. Counting both Ice Climbers, there are a total of thirty-six of us. So we should have eighteen people going down one path."

"Actually," Donkey Kong recalled, raising a finger. "Thirty-five, because Jigglypuff's distracting Master Hand right now."

"Oh yeah." Olimar remembered. "Forgot that."

"So, one team should have eighteen then." Lucario confirmed.

About a minute later, everyone was split up into two lines. Team 1 had Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Yoshi, Wario, Ganondorf, Kirby, King Dedede, Pikachu, Lucario, Fox, Falco, Wolf, and Sonic. Obviously, they were going down the first path.

The smashers that were going down the second path were Link, Zelda, Toon Link, Red, Samus, Ness, Lucas, Captain Falcon, Marth, Ike, Popo, Nana, Mr. Game & Watch, Pit, Olimar, R.O.B., and Snake.

Bowser counted everyone silently to make sure everyone was present. He knew that there should be a total of thirty-five since Jigglypuff was not here at the moment. But when he counted the last smasher, he noticed that there were only thirty-four of them. He counted again to make sure he had the same number the second time. He did. "Uh,... I think we're missing somebody."

Everyone immediately turned to the koopa king as soon as they heard that sentence. A few other smashers started to count as well.

"He's right." Zelda gasped in surprise. "There are only thirty-four of us!"

"Then, who are we missing?" Diddy Kong asked wondering while looking at everybody.

All of the smashers looked at each other to check who was currently not where they were.

"Meta Knight!" Kirby and King Dedede shouted, making the rest of the smashers turn their attention to them.

"We're missing Meta Knight!" Kirby shouted again.

"Meta Knight?" Samus (With her power suit on) repeated. "Where is he?"

"I could have sworn I saw him..." Captain Falcon said.

Silence had occurred for a few seconds. Suddenly, a shout was heard by a familiar voice.

"META KNIGHT!" Everyone shouted at the same time.

"Where did it come from?" Ness asked.

Luigi pointed to a wall, which was between the two paths. Almost instantly, the smashers ran to it.

"Split up!" Lucario ordered with a raised finger. "NOW!"

Everyone went to their respective paths to the swordsman.

* * *

Meanwhile, Meta Knight was hanging onto a ledge. There was a bottomless pit below him. If he fell, it would be over. He could fly, but only for a short amount of time. He quickly got back up and glared at the ghost, which was just a black arm. But it looked like a tree branch.

"Guess I have no choice." Meta Knight mumbled and slowly pulled out his sword and pointed at the arm. It's hand fired a laser at him. Fortunately, he missed. But it made him grabbed onto the ledge again.

The arm laughed evily.

Just then, a pink puffball with ears landed on the ground and glanced at said arm. "What the..." Was all she could say. "What is that?" She questioned.

Meta Knight managed to get back on solid ground. Hearing him, the puffball, whom was Jigglypuff turned to him and gasped. "Meta Knight!"

He pulled out his sword again. "Less talk, more fighting..."

He started to attack by using Drill Rush, causing quite a bit of damage for the ghost arm. Before it can have a chance to react, Meta Knight used Mach Tornado to damage it some more, followed by slashing it in air three times.

Jigglypuff started to attack with him by jumping to the ghost arm and using pound. After she hit it with that attack, she twirled her feet downwards as a meteor smash. When she landed back on the ground, she jumped up again and punched it upwards before the ghost could even react.

Meta Knight used Mach Tornado again, before using his recovery and slashing it again with his sword. He flew back up and sliced it upwards five times. While he floated back down, he sliced downwards twice, causing the arm to collapse to the ground.

For the final attack, Meta Knight and Jigglypuff both charged up and performed their side smashes at the same time, causing the arm soar through the air, and fell down the bottomless pit.

The other smashers landed on their feet and saw both the pokemon and the swordsman.

"META KNIGHT! JIGGLYPUFF! WHAT HAPPENED!?" Ganondorf shouted.

"Well," Meta Knight began, "I was pulled through a wall when you guys weren't looking and I almost died because of a ghost. Fortunately I finished it off with Jigglypuff and that's when you guys showed up."

"ANOTHER ghost?" Mr. Game & Watch said in a deep tone. He was definitely not surprised. "How long is this gonna go on?"

"Don't know. But we should probably go before someone else gets attacked." Zelda suggested.

The others nodded in agreement.

Before anyone made a movement, they all vanished...

...and reappeared outside of the mansion.

The smashers all looked at their surroundings, wondering where they were. Their glances then turned to the mansion.

"Huh?"

They looked at each other confusingly, wondering how'd they got out in the first place.

"How did we..." Fox was speechless.

"We should probably head back to Smash Mansion and look through the journal." said Lucas.

Ness nodded his head. "Lucas is right, let's go."

With that, they walked off.

"So, Jigglypuff." Red turned his head to the balloon pokemon. "How did you distract Master Hand?"

* * *

Back inside the Smash Mansion, Master Hand was getting ready to fire bullets at the door of the freezer room. He had been in their more than thirty minutes and was becoming very impatient.

The door opened and revealed Crazy Hand right when Master Hand fired the bullets. His brother quickly ducked and the bullets hit the kitchen window, destroying it into pieces.

...

Crazy Hand just stared at his brother. "Bro... Why'd you do that?"

"I was stuck in that dumb freezer..." Master Hand replied, groaning.

"What were you trying to do?"

"..." Master Hand didn't remember. "You know what,... I forgot... I'm going to the living room to find Jigglypuff and ask her."

He floated away, leaving his brother Crazy Hand alone in the kitchen. He just stood there for a moment before looking at the fridge and then back at the freezer. For no reason, whatsoever, he opened up the fridge, and started to stuff random food in there.

* * *

**...Wow... It's been four months since I've last updated. Sorry for that, but I really needed to work on my other fics. So I really don't know when this is going to be updated again...**

**One more thing, can everybody (including people who have an account) please tell me what smasher you want to see next in your reviews? Because I already have polls, yet to be posted. This story will not be updated until I receive enough votes.**

**See ya later!**


	6. Chapter 6: Two Hands Are Better Than One

The Smashers Ghost Stories

Chapter 6- Two Hands Are Better Than One

**For now on, I am going to choose at random because I am not going to update this story every three or four months... Anyways, enjoy chapter 6 of this story that you guys have been waiting for!  
**

**~KF**

* * *

It's been three months since the smashers were at the 'haunted mansion'. Mainly because nothing has happened since their last visit. This had made the smashers wonder if that was the last time the ghosts attempted to kill them or not. Well, they were about to find out...

"Hey Game & Watch," R.O.B. was in the living room standing by the couch. Mr. Game & Watch was in there also. He was looking out the window so that he could view the outside of the Smash Mansion. He chose to do this because he was bored. He turned his head so that he could face his best friend.

"Hmm?"

R.O.B. paused for a moment before asking, "Do you wanna brawl on Final Destination?"

He thought for a few seconds until he nodded as a reply. "Yeah, I do. I am bored anyway. We could also get Yoshi and Olimar so that it would be more fun."

"Great idea. It's always more fun to brawl when there's more than two people... unless you just want one-on-one match... Do you know where they are?" He asked.

Mr. Game & Watch shook his head. "No, unfortunately... We should look for them..."

They were about to leave the room when they overheard something on the television. They turned their heads to the screen to see the same woman from last time. She was talking about the mansion again. This time, though, she was discussing that a witness have saw something that looked like a ghost.

R.O.B. was speechless as Mr. Game & Watch turned the television off. Once he done that, he faced his friend. "Could it be true?"

"Can't say..." R.O.B. shook while blinking. "But, we should tell the others about this... We might even have to investigate the mansion again."

"Well, okay then. It's been awhile since we've last visited there." Mr. Game & Watch recalled, "Oh and by the way, have you noticed that every time we go to that mansion somebody gets attacked?"

It took a moment for R.O.B. to understand what he was trying to say. "Oh yeah... Wait... I wouldn't say every time..."

"Why?" Was all Mr. Game & Watch had to ask.

"Remember when one of the ghosts pushed Wolf down the stairs?" He recalled. He knew that he wasn't there when that event happened. The only smashers that have witnessed it were Fox and Falco. Though, he was sure that Mr. Game & Watch got the point.

He placed his hand beneath his chin, trying to recall the incident. Finally, he snapped his fingers as he remembered the event. "You're right." He nodded, "And now that you've mentioned it, we should tell the others about that, too."

He nodded for a final time before the two smashers left the living room.

* * *

Meanwhile in Luigi's room, the journal that Luigi and the other smashers have been using was sitting on the edge of his bed. He had brought it to his room so that he could read more about it. Although when he about to start reading, his older brother Mario called him because he needed his help for something. And so, the green plumber decided to keep the journal on his bed for now.

While it was laying on his bed, it shook a little... Then it shook some more... It continued for ten seconds until it have started to rapidly shake, it did not stop doing so until a ghost that looked like a vampire came out of it, laughing evily before disappearing into air when it was close to the ceiling.

Luigi came back into his room and looked around in confusion with his eyebrow raised. He took his cap off to scratch his head. When he was done, he placed it back on his head as he put his hands on his thighs.

"I could have sworn I've heard something... Oh well..." He shrugged his shoulders, putting the thought aside when a voice called to him.

"EVERYBODY, LIVING ROOM! NOW!" Mr. Game & Watch's voice was heard from the bottom of the stairs.

Luigi became started as soon as he heard that shout as he fell to the ground with a thud. Footsteps came be heard as they've gotten quieter and quieter to the point when they could not be heard at all. The green, italian plumber just sat there for a couple of seconds before finally standing back up on his feet, picking his cap up which had fell when he did. He then walked out of the room and downstairs to see why Mr. Game & Watch called him.

* * *

In just two minutes, all of the smashers were in the living room. Some of them were sitting down in the couches and chairs, while others standing up. They all waited for Mr. Game & Watch and R.O.B. to explain why did they called them down in the first place.

R.O.B. made sure that everyone was present by counting silently. Once he finished, he turned to Mr. Game & Watch and nodded, signaling him that they were good to go.

"Okay, do you guys remember those ghosts that kept attacking us?" He started to speak. He looked around to see everyone nodding their heads, waiting for him to continue with his explanation. "Okay well, me and R.O.B. have just seen the news and the lady was explaining that someone had saw something that looked like a ghost."

A few of the smashers gasped while the rest looked to each other in confusion. After ten seconds, their attention turned to the two friends.

"R-Really?" asked Fox raising an eyebrow.

"Ar-are you serious?" Samus (without her power suit) questioned.

They nodded simultaneously.

"Wow..." said Pikachu, remembering each and every one of the ghosts they have encountered. "And I thought they were gone for good..."

"We did too." R.O.B. followed nodding, "We thought that it was completely over. But apparently, it's not."

"Guess we should go to the mansion again so that we could take this ghost down... if there is one..." suggested Zelda.

"You may wanna think about that..." Mr. Game & Watch told them. This had made everyone confused.

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"Because..." R.O.B. began to explain, "Almost every single time we go there, someone gets attacked or almost killed."

Marth turned to the others, realizing that he had a point. "He is right about that." His head shifted to R.O.B.'s. "So, are you saying that the all of the ghosts do not want us to go to the mansion anymore?" He asked.

"No..." The robot replied, shaking his head. "That wouldn't be the case because we haven't went there BEFORE one of the ghosts tried to kill Wolf..."

Wolf crossed his arms and grunted, rolling his eyes. He certainly did not want to remember that event.

"So, why are they attacking us then?" Donkey Kong asked."

"That is the main question of this whole situation." said Mr. Game & Watch, "What we should do is that we should keep exploring the mansion as we continue to look for clues. If one of us gets attacked while were there, then we should help that person that does..."

"Yeah..." Dedede nodded his head in agreement, smiling. "Because us smashers stick together."

"Right..." Mr. Game & Watch smiled also before facing everyone once again. "So, we should prepare for the night. We will meet here at eight-thirty."

They were about to go when Snake remembered something. "Wait!" He held his hand out, making everyone in the living room stare at him. "Who's going to distract Master Hand?"

"Oh yeah..." Diddy Kong remembered, "I've forgotten all about that..."

"We'll do it." Donkey Kong nodded his head. "Me and Diddy will let you know when we come up with a plan."

"Good..." Mr. Game & Watch said as he walked away, followed by everyone else.

"So, do you guys wanna brawl?" R.O.B. asked Olimar and Yoshi.

"Sure!" Yoshi nodded, smiling. "I haven't brawled all day."

"I'd be happy to." Olimar followed, looking up at them.

* * *

At eight-thirty, all of the smashers were in the living room like Mr. Game & Watch have planned.

Nana began to speak. "So, what part of the mansion are we going this time?" She asked.

"We're going to the top two floors." Meta Knight answered. "Remember when we've watched the news a long time ago?"

"...Oh, now I know what you're talking about." Wario pointed, "I wonder what will happen this time..."

Mario shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me... But we better be as cautious as we can..."

"We will..." Mr. Game & Watch nodded. He turned to Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. "So, what's your plan to distract Master Hand?" He asked.

"Yeah, about that..." Donkey Kong raised his finger, making everyone look at him in confusion. "We didn't need to come up with one."

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"Well, Master Hand and Crazy Hand are leaving for three hours. They've told us that an hour after we left the living room." He explained.

"Did he tell you when he was leaving?" asked Link.

"Bye, guys! We will be back in three hours!" Master Hand's voice was heard by the front door. A few seconds later, said door was closed, making all of the smashers look at each other.

Ike, who was sitting next to Link turned his head to his. "Guess that answers your question."

There was silence that lasted for five seconds.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Toon Link asked impatiently, breaking the silence.

"We're waiting for Luigi to get back with the journal." Mario replied as he walked out of the living room to go to his brother's room in case he needed help finding it. But he didn't know that Luigi sat it down on the edge of his bed. So, he was going upstairs for nothing.

"Luigi?" said everyone in the room as they looked where Luigi was sitting.

"When did he leave?" Diddy Kong asked.

"I don't know." replied Mr. Game & Watch.

"When did he tell us that he was coming back?" Popo asked.

"I don't know." replied Mr. Game & Watch.

"How did we not hear or see him leaving?" Ness asked.

"I don't know!" replied Mr. Game & Watch, but this time he raised his voice a little. "Will you guys stop asking me all of these questions!? I don't know everything!"

Mario came back along with Luigi, who was holding the journal in his right hand.

"Are we all ready?" Mario asked, looking around expecting all of the smashers to nod. They did. "Come on." He motioned as all of the smashers followed the two plumbers out of Smash Mansion.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, everyone was at the entrance of the mansion. Lucario opened the door and one-by-one, they all went inside said mansion. Bowser was the last one to enter. So he closed the door, then looked at the rest of the smashers to see them walking up the stairs to the second floor. He followed behind.

Lucario, who was the first one to reach the second floor looked around for a staircase that led to the third floor. "This way." He said, spotting it.

Each of the smashers followed the Aura Pokemon to the next staircase. Once they all made it to the third floor, Link looked around.

_"This reminds me of the Snowpeak Ruins..." _He thought.

"Okay, so-"

Bowser was interrupted when an evil laugh was heard. None of the smashers said anything as they looked around. Thunder roared at lightning striked.

Toon Link decided to be the first one to break the silence. "Was that the ghost...?" He asked in disbelief.

"Probably..." replied Ike. He turned to the others. "So, who's going to be next? It can't be Yoshi, Captain Falco, Link, Wolf, or Meta Knight because they have already been attacked. I hope I'm not because I don't wanna die! Maybe-"

"Oh, shut up Ike!" Bowser shouted at him, not wanting him to continue. "You're starting to act like my son, Morton Koopa Jr.!"

"Oh, I guess I got carried away..." Ike admitted as he faced the other smashers once again. "We should look for that ghost, though."

"Be prepared..." Snake told everyone as they all walked silently and slowly in attempt to find the ghost. No one dared made a sound. They weren't even sure if the ghost knew they were even at the mansion.

After thirty seconds of walking, Yoshi started to get a little nervous. "I don't know why, but something tells me that we're getting closer..."

The evil laugh was heard once again. This time though, the ghost decided to show itself, making all of the smashers gasp.

"ATTACK!" shouted Lucario as the smashers attempted to attack the ghost that looked like a vampire just like the one before, but it teleported and reappeared behind Luigi. It quickly snatched him, and threw him a room that had its door open. When he closed it, a loud boom can be heard.

"LUIGI!" shouted everyone.

Mario balled up his fist and growled. He tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Luigi, are you okay!?" Donkey Kong called out. Unfortunately however, no answer could be heard, making all of the smashers look at each other with worried looks on their faces. Mario was the one who was worrying the most, obviously.

Suddenly, a ghost that looked just like the other one appeared right in front of the smashers.

"YOU!" Mario pointed with an angry glare on his face, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO LUIGI!?"

The ghost did not reply, making Mario leap into the air and tried to attack. But it quickly flew away.

"Come on!" The red capped plumber motioned as soon as he landed back on his feet before running as fast as he can along with everyone else.

* * *

Luigi landed managed to land on his feet and found himself in a dark area. He looked around himself as he felt nervous inside. When he looked straight ahead, the same ghost appeared and laugh evily once again.

The younger, yet taller brother didn't say anything and started to take a few steps back.

_"I guess this is the end..." _ He said in his thoughts. He stood there, waiting for the ghost to kill him. That's when Luigi came up with an idea. _"Aw, what am I doing? I need to destroy that ghost just like I defeated King Boo to save Mario!"_

He balled up his fists and ran up for the ghost. He could have hit it with his green fireball, but it teleported behind him. When the plumber realized this when he landed back on the ground, he jumped up, but back flipped in the air while the ghost teleported. It reappeared right in front of Luigi, causing him to be perplexed. Luigi kicked him, but nothing happened.

"Huh?" Now he was perplexed. How could nothing happened to the ghost if Luigi attacked it?

He performed the same process for the next thirty seconds, but the ghost took no damage.

_"It doesn't even flinch!" _Luigi thought. _"There has to be some way to beat this guy..."_

Just then, the ghost look-a-like came, confusing itself, and the one Luigi was fighting. The plumber was confused as well.

_"There are TWO of them!?"_

The rest of the smashers came and saw the two ghosts, they then became perplexed just like the two vampire ghosts and Luigi.

"Two?" Pikachu gasped.

"How can there be two of the same ghosts?" Red asked, staring at the both of them.

"I guess they weren't expecting each other to be at the same place..." Ness guessed.

"Forget about the two ghosts." said Mario, "We need to hurry up and save my brother!"

The two plumbers leaped into the air, and back flipped as the two ghosts appeared where the other plumber was only took one simple kick to destroy each of the ghosts. They were shocked before closing their eyes and exploding into nothingness.

"One hit...?" Dedede questioned, "ONE HIT!? I could have done that!"

"Are you okay, Luigi?" Luigi's older brother asked in concern, walking up to him.

Luigi nodded to reply. "I'm fine. Thanks for the help."

"No problem." Mario replied, smiling.

Just then, everyone felt rumbling beneath their feet. After a few seconds, the ground began to rise, making everyone look all over the place.

"What's happening?" asked Peach.

Said ground continued to rise until everyone found themselves back where Luigi was locked in.

"Wah...?" said the green capped plumber. "Woah..."

"Every time we come here, weirder things keep happening to us!" Pit pointed out.

"..." Link turned to Ike. "You were right. This mansion is haunted..."

"HA! I told you!" The swordsman cheered and pointed at Link.

"Okay, no need to go crazy!" He glared.

Luigi was looking around the room apparently looking for something. "Where did I put the journal?"

"The journal?" Ganondorf repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, you drop outside of the room when the ghost grabbed you."

"Good. Now, let's get it and get out of here before anything else happens." Fox suggested as he opened up the door, and picked up the journal. Everyone followed behind soon after.

* * *

**Surprisingly, this chapter didn't take long to write. Stay tuned for chapter 7! Oh, and Brawl Adventure will be my next story to update.**


End file.
